1. Field
The present disclosure's technical field relates to a content transmission system in which contents are transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional content transmission system has a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter is connected with content equipment such as a DVD player, and the receiver is connected with content viewing and listening equipment such as a TV. Contents outputted from the content equipment are transmitted from the transmitter to the receiver, and are outputted from the receiver to the content viewing and listening equipment. Thereby, a user is capable of viewing and listening to the contents from the content viewing and listening equipment. Note that content recording equipment such as an HDD player may be connected with the receiver instead of the content viewing and listening equipment.
In the conventional content transmission system, when content transmission is initiated between the transmitter and the receiver, information required for the content transmission is first exchanged between the transmitter and the receiver, and then actual content transmission is performed. When a user operates the content equipment, the user generally transmits commands to the receiver by using a remote controller or the like whereby information including the commands are exchanged between the transmitter and the receiver, and the commands are transmitted to the content equipment, and the commands are reflected in the operation of the content equipment.
In the conventional content transmission system, it takes some time from when a user who tries to start viewing and listening of content issues a command to the receiver by using a remote controller or the like until when the user is actually capable of viewing and listening to the content from the content viewing and listening equipment (hereinafter referred to as content starting time). The main reason is that time for exchanging and sharing information required for content transmission between the transmitter and the receiver is long.
Taking some time from when a user desires to view and listen to content and operates an operation device such as a remote controller until when the user can actually view and listen to it causes the user to be stressed, so it is desired to reduce the content starting time.
Further, in a content transmission system, it is desired to reduce power consumption. In particular, in a content wireless transmission system, there are many cases where a receiver is of a portable type so as to utilize advantages of wireless, and is connected with content viewing and listening equipment of a portable type. In such a case, the receiver is driven by a battery and the like, so it is strongly desired to reduce power consumption of the receiver so as to increase the continuous driving time.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-252506 describes a camera surveillance system capable of reducing the starting time. The camera surveillance system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-252506 is a system in which images recorded by and stored in a surveillance camera are reproduced and checked. In order to solve a problem that a certain time is required from when a sensor provided in the surveillance camera detects a human body until when recording starts actually and that recording is impossible during the time, the system is so configured that images are recorded temporarily on an auxiliary storage unit provided in the surveillance camera and are sequentially transferred to and recorded on a main storage unit later. However, the camera surveillance system described in JP-A 11-252506 (1999) can reduce time required before recording starts, but it cannot reduce time required before content is transmitted to the user viewing side, that is, to the main storage unit.